iscuwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Post-Yonder Singularity
:"Sir, surrounding windspeeds predict your immediate and painful death in 3 seconds." : :"That... Is a suicide I'm willing to take." :―Quadroptics' suit and Quadroptics, on the PYS - 665 - 012 Synopsis A Post-Yonder Singularity is a spatial and gravitational singularity and a biplanar breach allowing interplanar (inter-dimensional) transport. It is also called an Iris Singularity or a gravitationally-Induced Cyclone '''by the United States. Singularity Core The Singularity core of the vortex is represented by an anomalously shaped, triangular shard of a strange material. It represents the point of origin for its gravitational feild. Opposite to a '''Black Hole, the singularity reflects almost all light that diverges with it, making it an intense, luminary object. It was first detected from its heat signature. Observation has concluded that the singularity shard is made out of a transparent, crystalline and indestructible material capable of spontaneous dematerialization. The singularity is also referred to as the "eye", or the more exact name "Iris" as it lies within the storm eye. Even though it is a planar breach, it is also a gravitational singularity and can take control of winds in the care of an atmospheric contact. Stratospheric Cyclone :"It wont stop''. It wont... stop!" :―Unnamed crazy man, on the PYS Cyclone Formation Similar to a '''Tornado' or Black Hole, the Post-Yonder Singularity is defined when it's gravitational signature interacts with matter. Similar to a hurricane, the singularity cyclone is formed from warm, rising air, but instead of retrieving this warm air from the water below, it generates warm air from its singularity core that generates thermal and luminant energy. Despite this, cloud cover does not stanch light heating surrounding water. Continuation In the event of a singularity shard reaching the Stratosphere of a planet, the singularity will form damaging 90 - 150 m/s Hexagonal winds. The singularity has no inward gravitational pull, but instead an orbiting gravitational field. The entire storm can vary from 600 kilometers to 2500 across. This very much depends on the planet which it forms. Wind speeds near the singularity increase, then drop off completely within an approximately 9.5-meter diameter, the defined "eye" of the storm. Resolution (Based on PYS-665-012) The United States government had begun to initiate plans to stop the Post-Yonder singularity before it reached critically damaging proximity to the '''Terran '''ground. After damages to cities below and its growing closeness to the planet, it was not only deemed a national emergency but a worldwide emergency. Efforts to conclude the storm were based on resisting the oncoming wind or to dispose of the core entirely. Efforts were cut short on the latter, effective strategy as science teams were limited due to the winds in question. Hardy hurricane-ready aircraft including the Lockheed WC-130 and other helicopters of the like could only penetrate up to 250 kilometers until turning back or receiving undesirable amounts of damage. The storm is perceived as physically unstoppable as all measures to stop the storm come back to the core itself which in turn cannot be directly destroyed or be reached in any way. It is neither permeable nor capable of destruction therefore existentially inevitable. In all regards to destruction, capabilities based on the technology of the United States Air Force and NOAA are for naught. Entrance and Transport The Gravitational singularity or "eye' of the vortex is physically permeable as if it was not solid, even though it is affected by general physics; to an extent. Objects within the boundaries of the eye will experience an abrupt change in velocity. Objects affected by the singularity will duck under light speed. To do this it is assumed that the atomic structure is deconstructed to minimize overall mass, but this cannot be specified or tested. Nevertheless, Objects that exit the polar eye exit exactly how they entered. When an object enters the singularity it is assumed that the object reaches negative mass as to succeed the speed of light itself. Theory The Post-Yonder Singularity may be an interplanar Einstein Rosen bridge, also known as a wormhole. Note fig a; fig a depicts the concept of a planar bridge. The gravitational singularity or "Wormhole" forms a mouth at a certain point in a three-dimensional plane. The other end of the wormhole forms at a different point on the same plane. The Post-Yonder Singularity works similarly to that of an Einstein Rosen Bridge. Fig b portrays an Interplanar Einstein Rosen Bridge, the type of gravitational object that the Post-Yonder Singularity performs similar to. Instead of connecting to the same plane at both ends, this variety enters and exits at different, Alternate Planes Instances Trivia *The Post-Yonder Singularity has no emotions, nor sympathy of any kind. *Please do not feed the singularity *The vortex of Saturn's South Pole is a Post-Yonder Singularity as well, simply much larger. Category:Gravitation Singularities Category:Spacial Breaches Category:Transportation Category:On the topic of Gravity